knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Airi
Airi (also translated as Eyrie) was a female human and student at IAN School of Engineering. She was a close friend of Sion Zail, Mio Nelson, and Van Nelson. Born and raised in Tobal with her big family, she lived in the town that Sion and her war comrades built. Airi assisted in civilian rescue and rehabilitation during and after the Second Battle of Tobal. She was also involved in the events that spiraled into the Third Battle of Tobal which she did not survive. Airi appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Background Airi was born as the daughter of Hans, one of Sion's "uncles". She lost her unnamed mother at an early age. Airi was raised in the town that Sion founded after the First Battle of Tobal along with several adopted siblings that Hans would pick up. Despite their impoverished life, Airia had cheerful memories growing up. Airi met Sion and Van when they went out recruiting for more members to do hard labor for the Great War History Research Club. Sion saw Airi playing volleyball by pure chance and she immediately scouted her due to Airi's bustling energy and physical strength. Unfortunately, she already had her hands full as a varsity star member in the volleyball club. Sion then challenged the volleyball team captain in a match with Airi's membership as the prize. In the end, Sion surprisingly won. They also managed to grab Mio as another member. Role Airi, together with Mio and Van, joined Sion in her trip to the ocean. However, Airi and Mio were not aware that Sion was already on the verge of death and that it was her last selfish wish to see the ocean before she passes. Airi and Mio stayed with Sion in the same car while Van, still feeling awkward because of his fight with Sion, opted to stay with the rest of the armed escort. While on the way to the ocean, the convoy was attack on the highway by Tobal Union (TU) forces. The escort was diverted from Sion's car and held up by refugee mercenaries. Sion, Airi, and Mio on the other hand were harassed by a Raven Unit squad composed of disgruntled foreign soldiers who are now refugees. Airi and Mio tried their best to protect Sion but they were brutally beaten up. Airi herself suffered the worst injuries as she was shot then kicked away. When the Ravens attempted to gun down Sion, her Homunculus state activated and made her berserk. Sion then massacred the Raven squad in full view of a media helicopter that was coincidentally in the area. Airi was already unconscious when all this happened. Clint Zail made a surprise appearance, as he warded off the media helicopter; he then demanded Sion to give him the duel they had promised to decades before. Sion can only respond in gibberish but Clint still exchanged greetings with her before making the first strike aimed at Sion's neck. At the same time, the rest of the Ravens and TU security forces rushed in so that they would be the ones to symbolically slay the rabid, wild Knight. The Ravens opened fire with their particle beam cannons despite the presence of two civilians on the scene. Knowing that her friends were in danger, Sion used her body to shield Mio and Airi. Clint saw that Sion still retained her kind nature despite being battle frenzied, and he retracted his strike. Mio and Airi were removed from the scene when the media returned to cover Sion's surrender and arrest. It turned out that Robert Nelson planned and coordinated everything to consolidate his administration. When Van and the uncles decided to rescue Sion from her detention facility in the space elevator, Airi and Mio cheered them on and told them to bring back Sion safely. They were waiting for Sion, Van, and the uncles' return when the Third Battle of Tobal erupted. During the battle, Airi was heavily injured by the destruction and chaos happening around them. Mio painstakingly carried her all the way to the designated safe zone while apologizing for being too weak to also save Airi's siblings and their other friends. Once they arrived at the evacuation center, it was already clear that Airi was dying from the injuries she sustained. Sion peeked in from the door of their tent and Airi was overjoyed in seeing her again. She asked Sion what happened to her father and the other uncles. In the face of a dying Airi, Sion replied that they managed to escape as well. With this lie, Airi was able to die with a smile on her face thinking that everything is alright then. Airi later reappeared at the last chapter of AE-2 as part of Mio's vision. She was seen playing with Sion and Van by the ocean in Planet Sion. Sion, Van, and Airi then called on Mio to join them. Relationships *'Sion Zail' Sion Zail initially approached Airi as her club needed someone to do the hard labor in mining for Great War artifacts. However, aside from club members, Sion also wanted to have friends to share fun memories with. Besides being in the same school and club, they also lived in the same town. Coupled with the fact that Airi's father, Hans, is Sion's war comrade, the two grew to be very close friends. They regularly visited each other's houses and Sion was seen as extended family. Airi never doubted or hated Sion despite her secrets but she did become curious about her pills. *'Van Nelson' Airi became close with Van Nelson but she turned hostile against him when he fought with Sion. Airi wished Van luck when before he went to rescue Sion. *'Mio Nelson' Before they became friends, Airi tried to invite Mio Nelson to join the volleyball club. This was despite other people avoiding Mio due to her status as a wealthy "noble". They came to know each other more when they joined the Great War History Research Club. Mio regularly visited Sion's house and since Airi's was also within the same neighborhood, they get to spend a lot of time together. Sion, Airi, and Mio usually walked to school together. Gallery Club picture - great war history.PNG Sion sea.PNG Category:Characters